The Last Reunion
by jaty1
Summary: This story takes place after the episode I do. Kate and Sawyer have escaped with Jack's help and now Kate is confronted with the fact that she left Jack behind. What would happen when she would go back for Jack on her own? JATE. CHAPTER 6 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the characters in this story, they belong all to J.J. Abrams, Damon Lindelof, Touchstone, ABC **

**The Last Reunion**

_**Chapter 1:**_  
**Leaving behind**

She was running as fast as she could, the walkie-talkie tight in her right hand. A few metres in front of her was Sawyer. She could hear his quick breath and saw his hair blowing in the wind. Branches and leafs hurt her face, her arms but she didn't feel it. She didn't feel anything, no relief that they finally escaped, no relief that Sawyer's life was saved, no fear that the others could follow them, nothing like that. The only thing she could think about was Jack, that she left him, left him behind with these terrible and incalculably others. She left him behind.

„Kate, damn it run!" Over and over again she heard these words resounding in her head. He wanted her to leave him, he wanted her to escape,...without him. But why? To save her and Sawyer's life. He knew that there was no way they could escape without his help and he knew that there was no way for him to escape, but he did everything to save her and Sawyer's life. That was Jack, always thinking about other people, always trying to save lives,...their lives. Kate felt how tears start to run over her face. „ If we can't live together we'll die alone!" Jack's words and they became hers when she told them to Sawyer after she went back in her cage.  
Kate looked down to the walkie-talkie in her hand. It was the only thing that still connected her with Jack, the only way she could take contact with him. She couldn't lose it, she needed to take care of it, her only connection to Jack.  
More and more tears run over her face. Her eyes were already filled so much with tears that she saw everything through a haze.

All her life she was running away from things, from persons, from situations, from her life, from who she was and all the time she run away she felt bad about leaving the people she loves behind but she also felt relieved. Running away made her feel free and she knew that it was the best thing to run away to leave the others alone, they could live a better life without her.  
But this time the first time in her life she didn't feel relieved, she didn't feel free. This time she had a feeling it was wrong, that running away was not the right solution. This time she didn't want to leave, this time, for the first time in her life it was someone else who wanted her to run away and not her. And the same time it was this time HER who wanted to stay and another person who told her to run away. All the time in her past people around her wanted her to stay, to stop running away, but she coudn't stay, not for Tom, not for her mum or her dad and not for her husband even not for her own freedom as the Marshal asked her to stop running away. But this time Jack wanted her to leave, told her to run away and it was her who wanted to stay. This time she was on the run because Jack told her to be. This time she was sure it was wrong. It was the first time in her life there was a person who gave her the wish to stay for him but now he wanted her to leave and she did.

TO BE CONTINUED

**PLEASE guys when you are reading this press the little bottom below and give me a review! I need to know if someone is reading this. All comments are welcome, good or bad, I just need to know if anyone is interested, ok? Thanks! jaty**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** **Going back**

She didn't know why but she kept on running, it was the only thing she could do at the moment although she knew it was the wrong thing. She didn't know how many time had already passed by since she and Sawyer had escaped, since she had talked to Jack.

She remembered her meeting with Jack, their first meeting after the others had kept them. When Juliet had put the sack over her head and ask her to come with her she had been so frightened, didn't know what she would expect. And then after the blond woman had removed the sack from her head she first had no idea were she was and why. Her eyes had needed some time to accommodate to the new light. And then she had seen him, Jack.  
Now thinking again about it she couldn't describe what she felt finally seeing him after such a long time. It had been overwhelming.  
After such a long time, yes, for her it really has been a LONG time. Actually it has been only six days in which she hasn't seen Jack, but for her it has been an eternity. She never had felt so lonely, so frightend her whole life as she felt in these six days. Not only because the others had kept her in that terrible cage and because Ben had told her that the next days would be very hard for her but especially because all these time she had had no idea where Jack was and if he was ok. She had missed him so much.  
It was strange. All her life she had tried to be independent, tried to get along quite well without anyone. But now?  
Jack had been the first person she had met on the island after the crash, the first person she had talked to and since then he had been around her all the time, there had been no day since the crash when she not at least had known where he was, or what he was doing. Even when Jack asked her to stay in the hatch to take care of the bottom she couldn't follow his wish, she needed to follow him.  
She remembered when she woke up in this kind of bathroom after the others kept them, and she remembered the feeling when she found out that she was alone in that room. Separated from her friends, separated from Jack.  
Suddenly the pain in Kate's heart became so bad that she needed to stop, she couldn't go on running away and she didn't want to.

„Come on, Freckles! We have to hurry up!", Sawyer screamed in Kate's direction when he realized that she had sudden stopped running.

„I can't!", Kate answered under tears.

Sawyer looked confused at her. He couldn't believe what she just said.

„I have to go back!", Kate cried determined.

Sawyer looked now incredulous at her.

„What?"

Kate came a few steps in Sawyer's direction.

„I have to go back!"

„What the h are you talking about, Freckles, we HAVE to hurry up. We don't know how much time we still have till..."

He looked in Kate's face and then he saw it, the expression on her face, THIS expression.

„You want to go back for HIM, right?"

Tears run over Kate's face.

„I'm sorry, Sawyer, I...I can't..."

„But it was the doc who wanted you to run, right?! So what the h..."

„I know what Jack said", Kate said determined. „But...I should have never left him behind, I...I need to go back!"

„You are crazy! If you go back they'll kill you!", Sawyer screamed determined and looked imploring at Kate.

She was looking terrible. Her arms were dirty and strewn with several bleeding wounds. Her clothes and hair was all sticky with sweat and her face was wet with tears.

„You're maybe right, Sawyer. If I go back they'll kill me", she breathed deeply, „but if I don't go back...this will kill me as well."

Sawyer looked shocked at her. There it was again that expression on her face, that...  
"Jack expression". He had seen it so often in Kate's face, but the most intensity it had when the others had kept them and she was looking in Jack's eyes for such a long moment before the others had put the sacks over their faces. They have all been so afraid, so unsure about what the others were planning to do with them, if they'll kill them within the next minutes, but all the time she just had looked at HIM, no single second she had wasted her time with looking at him, with finding out if he is ok, not to forget that she run away with the doc as soon as he asked her to although he was lying injured and in pain on the ground after the others had shot on him.

„Sawyer?"

Sawyer tried to forget his thoughts and looked now again at her.

„The doc...Jack can take care of himself, they won't kill him!", he came a few steps in her direction. „But you know, they'll kill ME as soon as they'll get the possibility to!"

Kate looked at Sawyer. She saw the pain in his face, the anger.

„I know, but I didn't ask you to come back with me, I just said that **I **need to go back!"

_TO BE CONTINUED_

**Well, I hope you liked it and PLEASE PLEASE review and tell me what you think about it. I will continue soon but just when someone is reading this, so please press the little bottom below and give me a review, ok? jaty**


	3. Chapter 3

**author note**: When I wrote this chapter I still didn't know that Kate had already found out that they are on a different island before they escaped so don't wonder that in my story Kate still doesn't know.

**Chapter 3:** **Honest words**

„So you wanna go back alone and leave me here on my own, Freckles? That's what you want? You can't leave Jack behind, but you have no problem with leaving me behind, right?"

Kate couldn't cope. She looked confused at Sawyer, who was standing now directly in front of her. Arguing with Sawyer was now really the last thing she wanted to do.  
All what she now wanted was going back, finally going back...seeing Jack again, making up for her mistake, saying sorry for so many things she did wrong.  
Now seeing the hurt expression on Sawyer's face, hearing the pain and the jealousy in his voice made her feel even more terrible then she felt before.

„James..."

He looked angry at her. „What? You wanna leave me behind and..."

„JAMES! I don't leave you behind, I asked Jack to do the surgery to save your life, although asking Jack to cooperate with the others was surely the last thing I wanted to do, I..."

„I've already told you that my life don't need to be saved!", Sawyer cried.  
„Especially not from Jack!", he added with an even more angry voice.

Kate just looked at the man in front of her. She really didn't know what she should say now, talking seriously with Sawyer wasn't possible, not in the past and especially not now.

„I don't understand you, Kate! We had sex! So why are you now again so interested in Jack?"

Kate felt a stabbing pain in her heart. Yes, he was right, she made mistakes, a lot of mistakes and again she had hurt people who meant a lot to her. It was always the same.

„James, I...".

„You said you love me!", Sawyer screamed angry and gave her a challenging look.

„They wanted to kill you and I was the only person who could prevent that...", Kate cried now angry on Sawyer.

„I don't mean THAT time, I mean the time when we were in that cage together and I asked you and you...", Sawyer's voice became louder with every word.

„I NEVER SAID that I love you, Sawyer!", Kate shouted now with the same volume at him.  
Tears were running in a stream over her face.

As soon as Kate had said these words Sawyer's look froze.  
Yes, she was right, she actually never said something like that...not in words.

„And the kiss...we had..."

„Please Sawyer! I...I'm sorry, I..."

„So this was all just a...game for you?", Sawyer cried.

„NO! NO!", Kate cried back.

„So no game, just a last sex with the guy who is going to die within the next minutes.", Sawyer said hurt and angry.

Kate swallowed hard, then she came one more step in Sawyer's direction and lied her right hand on his shoulder.

„No, I...can't explain what...", she started with a quiet voice but as soon as her hand touched his shoulder he moved away and gave her an angry look.

Kate was standing in front of him, didn't know what to do or what to say, she felt dreadful.  
For some minutes the both didn't say anything, they were just standing there in front of each other and bowed their heads.

„I'm so sorry, Sawyer!", Kate tried it again but Sawyer just gave her a contemptuous look.

Kate wiped with her right hand over her face, tried to put away the tears which were hiding her view. Then she looked again at the walkie-talkie in her hand.

„You are now save Sawyer, we've escaped, you will go on and come back to the beach and I... I will look if Jack's ok.

Sawyer gave her a mocking look. „If Jack's ok?", he repeated her words.

„Freckles, I'm SURE the doc is ok, probably he is having fun with that...that blond woman right now, at this moment while we are talking..."

„SHUT UP, Sawyer!", Kate cried now angry. I CAN understand that you...you're angry on me, that you feel...but..."

„You don't understand anything Freckles! But it's ok, you're right, I AM save and you, you can go back and led the others kill you!"

He came a few steps near to her. „If you feel better then..."

Sawyer looked angry at Kate. Beeing save, coming back to the beach, that was really funny. He would never be save that soon, he knew that he was on a completely different island. For a second he thought about telling Kate about the two islands but then he decided not to do that. He didn't want her just to stay with him because of compassion for him.

Kate looked hurt at Sawyer. She knew that she hurt him while saying that she need to go back for Jack. But she had no choice, she couldn't go on, she needed to go back; maybe it was stupid and ill-considered, but her heart tells her that it was the right thing, that there is no question whether, if she should do this or not, she just needed to go back!

For a long moment the both were just lost in their thoughts, then they looked at each other.

„You have to hurry up, Sawyer!", finally Kate said.

Sawyer looked at her and swallowed hard.

„ You SERIOUSLY want to go back...", he murmured.

„Yes!", Kate said determined.

„But I also want you to be save, so hurry up Sawyer, you're quick, you'll be on the beach soon!", she added quickly.

He looked at her and nodded. Yes, he would „soon be on the beach".

Kate looked at Sawyer, hoped he would finally say anything, but he just stand in front of her and starred at her.

„Sawyer?", she asked carefully.

„Ok", he said finally, „ and you're sure you don't wanna come with me, maybe we could first go back to the beach and then when you STILL wanna save Jack we can ask the others if..."

Kate shook her head.  
„NO, Sawyer! I can't go back with you. I need to go back for Jack NOW, I can't wait so long, I can't leave him here, back with these others, who ever they are, I just...CAN'T!"

Sawyer looked at her and seeing again that „Jack expression" on her face he recognized that there was no hope for him to still change her mind.  
Her love for him seemed to be too...strong.

**Thanks for reading and please guys press the little bottom below and give me a review, I really appreciate this! Thanks, jaty**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for your reviews!! I'm really glad you liked it. Here is chapter 4, hope you like it, too! jaty**

**Chapter 4: Saying goodbye**

Kate had again bowed her head. Tears were running again over her face but this time she didn't do anything to wipe them away to get a better view, this time she was happy that they gave her some kind of gaze under she could hide, hide from Sawyer, her feelings, her pain...her guilt.  
She was so kept in her crying that she didn't realize when Sawyer came again near to her and finally lied his left hand on her right shoulder. Shocked she lifted her head and moved some steps away, just to realize that it was only Sawyer. She sobbed again while she stayed on the place where she was now standing and carefully risked a look in his face.  
For her surprise it wasn't the same angry, contemptuous and mocking as it had been a few minutes ago. Now his expression showed also pain, sadness and...compassion.

„I always knew that...", Sawyer started, he bowed his head for some seconds then he lifted it again and looked at Kate, „it's the doc you really...love. I mean...your looks, his looks, it was...and then when I heard you and him were in that...net together, I...I was sure you had...I mean, but then I found out you hadn't...and I thought that I still have a...chance."

He came a few steps again in her direction and this time Kate didn't move away.

„But all in all it was always clear that you and the doc, I mean, that you...love HIM."

He shrugged his shoulders and grinned now a bit.

„As I said shortly after the crash, the girls always want the doctors!"

Kate looked shocked and touched at Sawyer. She couldn't really believe what he just said, that he said something like that, he the guy who never really wants to talk about serious things, about his feelings.  
Had it been so obvious all the time that she...she and Jack...she couldn't bring herself to speak out the "big word" not even in her thoughts although Sawyer had just done it without any problem.

Sawyer had watched Kate very carefully after he had finished his speaking.  
The expression on her face showed him that she was shocked, shocked that he knew, shocked about what he said.  
And there was also something else, something that showed him that she still didn't really...allow herself...to love Jack...that she seemed to be afraid of accepting it or even speak it out.  
For him there was no doubt that she was in love with the doc and watching her face every time when he spoke about him was some kind of witness for her feelings.  
„Live together, die alone!"-his words but they became hers when she climbed back in the cage after he asked her to run away in order save her. „If you REALLY love me, run!"  
He could well remember his words and even better he could remember her answer...  
"I just said that that they stop beating you!", an answer which left no doubt...  
Could it have been more obvious?

„You see, Freckles, I'm more intelligent than you always thought I would be, huh?"

Kate still couldn't say anything, she was still too confused.

„Well, then led me say goodbye to you a last time, Freckles, because when we first have left each other and you go back they...probably kill you, or at least don't led you go again...and me, I don't think I'll come here again at least not as a volunteer."

Kate looked now in Sawyer's face. He was more serious than he had ever been to her. Hearing his words all of sudden she realized how serious her situation was and especially how dangerous the situation in which she wanted to bring herself was. But she knew there was no other way,...not without leaving Jack.

A few minutes the both were again lost in their thoughts then finally Kate came a few steps in Sawyer's direction and wanted to hug him, to say goodbye but the same time Sawyer realized what she wanted to do he quickly moved away.

„I just...", Kate started confused.

„Goodbye Freckles!", Sawyer said quickly then he started to walk away.

Kate swallowed hard then she screamed: „Goodbye James and...good luck!"

Hearing again her voice Sawyer stopped and turned around. For a few seconds he looked at her then he nodded.

„Good luck to you too,...Kate."

TO BE CONTINUED

**Thanks for reading, I hope you liked this chapter. Please press again the little bottom below and tell me what you think about it! Thanks! jaty**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I'm back again! **

**Little Miss Lost: Thank you so much! Here comes finally chapter 5, hope you like this, too! jaty**

**Russ: Thank you very much! I'm glad you liked it. Hope you like chapter 5, too. jaty**

**Ok, here comes chapter 5! I hope you like and review this, too. Thanks, jaty**

**Chapter 5: All alone**

She was standing there now for a couple of minutes all alone. Her eyes still looked in the direction in which Sawyer had disappeared.  
So many things run through her mind, the conversation with Sawyer, what she said to him or better what hard words she had to say to him and also what he said to her...about her and Jack.  
„Good luck to you too, Kate", his last words to her and maybe the last words she would ever hear from him according to his prediction that going back would be suicide.  
„Kate", he had called her Kate while wishing her good luck and not „Freckles" as usual.  
If that means that he had finally understood and respected her decision to go back for Jack?

Lost in her thoughts she suddenly felt water on her face. She looked up and recognized that it started to rain. Still confused from her thoughts she wasn't quick enough to run under the tree next to her and seconds later she was completely wet.  
It was again like on their second day on the island when she, Charlie and Jack were walking through the jungle in search for the cockpit.  
Rain here comes from one minute to the other one without any forerunner and if it was there it was heavy. Completely wet Kate stood still in the middle of the jungle. For a minute she thought about looking for a tree to hide but then looking on her wet clothes she decided that she couldn't become more wet and so hiding from the rain would be useless.

In one way it really was like on their second day on the island...the rain, the jungle but on the other side it was completely different. That time while searching for the cockpit they were still in hope that finding the transceiver would bring them all a soon rescue.  
They still hadn't heared what the pilot said and they still hadn't be witnesses in which awful way the pilot had to die.  
But the biggest difference to that day was something else. This day she hadn't been alone in the jungle. This time she had been together with Charlie...and with Jack.

While standing in the middle of the jungle in the rain she suddenly realized how lonely she really was. She looked around, couldn't remember any tree, palm or plant. She didn't know where she was.  
After they had escaped she had just run behind Sawyer, too lost in her thoughts that she could really realize where she run.  
For some seconds she closed her eyes and tried to concentrate.  
Going back for Jack, going back for Jack, that was all she could think about and it had also been the only thing she had thought about the last minutes after she and Sawyer had escaped.

All the time after their escape it had been so clear, so easy for her what was the only right thing to do: going back for Jack, seeing him again was all she wanted. Then the difficulty had been to bring Sawyer to led her go, telling him that he has to go alone to the beach and to understand her wish to see Jack again, to save him, at least a bit.  
And now? Now she had achieved what she wanted since she and Sawyer run away. She had told Sawyer that she needed to go back and he had finally led her go.  
But now after she was finally alone, ready to go back, only now she realized how  
ill-considered her wish to go back had been.  
It wasn't that she regreted her decision to go back, she was still more than sure that leaving Jack behind was no option, but she now realized that she hadn't really thought about her wish to go back.  
Going back, going back, seeing Jack again had been all she could have thought about, but no single second she had thought about the way how her plan to save Jack would look like or even work. All she knew was that she needed to see Jack again, as soon as possible and her instincts inside told her just to run back the way they came from, back to their camp, to the cages.

The same abrupt as the rain had started a few minutes ago it now stopped again.  
For some minutes she just stand there. Water was still running from her clothes and her hair sticked wet to her face. With one quick movement she wiped over her face in order to wipe the water from her eyes, her cheeks. What to do now?

A plan, Kate you need a plan.  
It would be stupid to think that the others would open their doors as soon as she'll arrive and led Jack go, it was unrealistic. More probably was it, that they'll put her again in one of those terrible cages and she would again have no opportunity to see Jack or even finally talk to him. And this was the best case.  
Kate felt how she became more and more nervous. „Going back that would be suicide, Freckles", Sawyer had said. Suicide?  
Kate had often been in difficult and dangerous situations in her life but this was really the worst she had ever been in.  
It wasn't that she was so afraid of being hurt, of being killed, the thing she was most afraid of was that she couldn't manage to rescue Jack, that she...would never see him again...the thing she feared the most was that they would put her again in one of these terrible cages and she would again not have the opportunity to see Jack again.  
Or, in worst case that the others would kill her as soon as they'll find her, even before she would have the opportunity to see Jack again, at least for one more time.  
The imagination that she would die without having seen Jack again and without having said sorry to him for so many things, without showing him that she came back for him, that as she said it hadn't been possible for her to leave him behind, was...unbearable.

Kate felt how again water was running over her face, her cheeks. She looked up, thinking it had again started to rain, but then she realized that it wasn't the rain which made her face again wet. This time it were her own tears.

„Jack", she whispered quietly, wishing not more than being together with him again, feeling again the safety, the comfort that she always felt when she was with him.  
She had never felt that helpless her whole life.  
Slowly she walked a few steps backwards and reached a tree. She leaned against the tree, suddenly feeling how tired she was.

„Jack", she again whispered as if just saying his name could comfort her, could help her not to go crazy.

She looked around, everywhere were trees, palms and plants, she had no idea where she was. Tired she bowed her head and thought about her possibilities, what she could do, then her eyes suddenly looked at the walkie-talkie in her hands.  
The walkie-talkie, quickly went through Kate's head. Yes, of course, why hadn't she thought earlier on that?!  
She could feel how a little bit of hope appeared in her heart. If she could reach Jack, if she could talk to him, tell him that she REALLY can't leave without him, that she NEEDED to come back to him. Maybe he could talk to the others, tell them that he would just do the surgery when they also led him go...maybe...  
She didn't know what exactly she could say, or if Jack could bring the others to led him go, but just the imagination that she could hear his voice again brought her to turn the walkie-talkie on. 

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Well, I hope you liked it and please don't forget to press the little bottom below and tell me what you think about it, ok? Thanks, jaty.**

**By the way I've also updated my other story "Everything is going to be ok", just if you are interested smile. jaty**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I'm finally back with a new chapter for this story and I hope you're still interested in this story and you'll like the new chapter, so please tell me what you think about it. Thanks, jaty.**

**Chapter 6: Can you hear me?**

Very slowly and carefully Kate took the walkie-talkie in her hands and put in on her right ear.

„J...Jack..., can you hear me?", Kate spoke quiet and carefully in the walkie-talkie. She could feel how her heart was beating faster while waiting for an answer from him. She listened but no-one answered. She became nervous.

„Jack...are you there?", she tried it now again, this time with more volume in her voice.  
Again she listened to the walkie-talkie in hope finally hearing his voice but again the only thing she could hear was quietness.  
The beat of her heart became more fast when she again spoke in the walkie-talkie, this time with much more volume in her voice.

„JACK, are you there? It's me...Kate."

Again nothing.

„JACK, ARE YOU THERE? PLEASE ANSWER ME!"

Again nobody answered, the only thing she could hear was a quiet hissing which showed her that the walkie-talkie was at least working.  
Why didn't he answer? Something must be wrong. Kate felt how she started to panic.  
Jack had told her she should call him when she and Sawyer are save so he wanted her to contact him again...so he must have the possibility to hear her and to talk to her, he must also have a walkie-talkie on which he could reach her and receive her messages.

„JACK, P-L-E-A-S-E answer me! It's me!"

Nothing.

„JACK...Jack please, can you hear me? Answer me, please!"

Nothing.

Kate felt how her eyes started to fill with tears. Why didn't he answer? Something must be wrong came again in her mind. She felt how panic was coming all over her. What when the others have already took control over him and have made him do the surgery without a message that she and Sawyer are save. In her mind's eye Kate could see Jack standing in a surgery room, wearing his white doctor's overall, doing the surgery while having a gun on his head knowing that the other person would kill him as soon as he would stop the surgery.  
Or what if the others HAD already killed him, maybe they didn't need him any longer for the surgery, maybe the blond woman could do it on her own and they decided that killing him would be...Kate shook her head. NO, NO, he wasn't dead, he wasn't.

„Jack, can you hear me? Please, answer me!"

Again nothing.

Tears were again starting to flow over her face and she tasted the salt of them in her mouth. This all couldn't be true, it just couldn't!  
Since she, Jack and Sawyer were kept all had been so unreal, so horrible.  
She could still feel the angst, the horror that she felt after the others had put that sack over her head and took her with them. „Your friends are coming home with us" they had said to Hurley. A sentence which had give her shivers all over her body.  
Under this sack she hadn't been able to see where they brought her but she had been sure that they took her away, away from her friends.  
She still could feel the hard grasps around her body, on her arms when they had forced her to come with them. The only thing that had helped her in that moment to stay strong had been the last look she had shared with Jack before they had put the sacks over their heads and separated them.  
This last look in his eyes had shown her that he would be there for her no matter what would happen in the future and that he would make sure that everything would be alright.  
Kate closed her eyes for some seconds while still holding the walkie-talkie tight on her right ear. Once again she tried to imagine this last look she shared with Jack before they put the sacks over their heads. This look, this warm lovely expression in his eyes had helped her that time and it now should again help her not to go crazy, to stay strong.  
A small smile appeared on her face when she again felt the comfort, the warmth of him, of his look and she knew that she never wanted to lose this feeling. Staying in that position with closed eyes and Jack's eyes in her head she again spoke in the walkie-talkie in her hand.

„Jack, are you there?"

This time her voice wasn't the same fearful as as few minutes ago, this time it was soft and quiet.  
But again nobody answered. For a moment Kate thought about checking if she had turned the walkie-talkie really on but then she would be forced to open her eyes again and losing the warmth she felt at the moment so she didn't.

„Jack, please answer me!", she tried it again.

Again nothing.

„Jack, please..."

Again her tears started to flow over her checks.

„JACK PLEASE! It's me, you wanted me to tell you a special story so please turn your walkie-talkie on!"

Realizing that this all didn't work, she again opend her eyes, finding herself again all alone in this unknown jungle. Her eyes searched for the walkie-talkie, the little red light was glowing which means that it worked.  
For some minutes Kate just looked into the deep jungle lost in her thoughts, then she finally got up quickly and wiped with her hands as longs over her face and her eyes till they were again dry enough to have a normal view.

„Ok Kate, now you have to do something, you have already wasted enough time with sitting here under this tree and crying!", she now said angry to herself.

„Jack needs your help, you have decided to go back to save him, so please do something!"

While speaking this last words she nodded to herself and felt how she again became a bit more strong. Jack needs her help. She couldn't leave him there, she needed to see him again, she needed to save him.  
Her eyes looked searching in the deep of the jungle, she needed to decide where she wanted to go. Maybe she could reach Jack on the walkie-talkie when she was near to them. She could feel how her body shiverd while thinking about going back to their home, to the cages. She hated them for all what they had done to the kids, to Claire, to Ana Lucia's and Libby's friends, to Walt. She even hated them for what they had done to Michael, what they brought him to do, for useing his love for his child. But the most she hated the others for taking her, Jack and Sawyer and for putting her in that terrible cage and Jack separated from her in that dark bore in which she had seen him at her first and only meeting after the others had kept them.  
She hated them for all what they did to her, Jack and Sawyer and for bringing her to ask Jack to do the surgery. She hated them for forcing her to wear this stupid dress and she hated them for making her so weak and she hated them for bringing her to do what she did...with Sawyer...in that cage. She HATED them.  
Disgustedly she shook her head. She knew when she would have a gun she would kill them all for all what they did to her friends...and especially to her.

„I HATE you all and you'll see there's nothing in the world you can do to make me leave Jack once again!", she whispered angry. Then with a last look in the jungle she decided in which direction she wanted to go.

„OK, let's go", she said to herself in order to encourge herself and started her way through the unknown jungle.

_**To be continued**_

**Please click on the little bottom below and review, thanks, jaty**.


End file.
